The Two Bands Tour
by inuyuyu-16
Summary: How will these two bands get along? Including one of my own characters who you probably recognize.Who is keeping secrets from who and what relationships will come from this tour.Read and find out! On Hiatus/Editing/Re-doing
1. Default Chapter

The Two Bands Tour  
  
Disclaimer: She doesn't own Inuyasha. Please don't sue!  
  
inuyuyu:I wish I owned Inuyasha, but sadly I don't sniffsniff I'll be okay!starts crying Kagome: Are you okay? inuyuyu: I'm fine, i thinksniff Kagome: Are you sure? inuyuyu: yeahlooks sad Kagome: what's the matter? inuyuyu: I MISS FLUFFY!!!starts crying again Kagome: Uhhhh....looks around who's fluffy? inuyuyu: Sesshomarustill crying on the floor Kagome: ookay...hang on leaves pushes Sess. towards inuyuyu.....there is that better? inuyuyu: FLUFFY!!glomps Sess....Thank you Kagome!...I feel better now! Kagome: Your Welcome! Sess.: Loosen your grip...Loosen your grip!!!! inuyuyu: Sorry....Well on with the story!grabs popcorn and sits in between Kagome and Sess. on a couch that magically appeared Chapter 1: Reuniting!  
  
Ray Tamika age 16,is a punk rebel who is weird and bad mouthed, her sister,Sango Tamika, is different, yet she is also kinda punk and she too is bad mouthed. They both love to sing and were signing a contract and were going on tour soon. Their bands name is Gemini. They found out that they would be accmpanied by another group called Youkai, who actually had youkai in it (if you don't know what youkai are they are demons!) Ray recognized one of the people from the bands picture, it was their old friend Miroku, who left when he was 12. Ray hadn't changed and neither had Sango except that they had developed more since they were older. Ray loved to get into fights all the time, she has since she was 6 years old. Sango didn't like it when Ray would fight, but Ray was the one who would always win anyways. Miroku was now 17. He found Sango at the meeting of the bands. He recognized her, but to make sure it was her he asked, "Where's Ray?". Sango looked behind Miroku and said "She'll come at you soon."and about that time Ray came up behind Miroku and jumped on his back screaming "MIROKUUUU!!!!!", the other guys of Youkai all looked over in suprise from where they were when they heard a scream. Then they all watched to see what would happen next. Miroku looked at Ray and asked"How can you prove your Ray?" and she asked "How can you prove that your Miroku?". So she did something to him that she hadn't done since she was a little, she licked his face, then gave him butterfly kisses with her eyelashes. He then gave her a hug and groped her ass and she slapped him, then they both said, "It's good to see you again!!". Ray called Miroku a Pervert and called him by his old nicknames which were Mere and Mirror. He just called her Dopey and Sleepy and he called Sango,Bingo while singing the song using her name instead of Bingo. The guys who were in Youkai were all in shock by what had happened. The rest of Ray and Sang'o band came in and then they were all introduced. "Hi I'm Ray, lead singer, and electric and accoustic guitaist. I can play any instrument pretty much." "I'm Sango, second lead singer and bass guitarist. I too can play almost any instrument." "I'm Kikyo I play the piano and I do the sound effects for this band. I also do back up vocals." "I'm Ayame, I play the drums and some times i do back up vocals." "I'm Kagome, I do back up vocals and bass guitarist." "Well I'm Miroku, second lead singer and bass guitarist. I know how to play other instrument too." "I'm Inuyasha, I'm the lead singer and electric guitarist." "I'm Sesshomaru, I am the third lead singer and I play the bass guitar and accoustic if need be. I can also play other instruments." "I'm Koga, I play the drums and I also sometimes do back up vocals." "I'm Naraku and I play the piano and special effects, and sometimes back up vocals." "Well now that everyone has met, how about we get to practicng. By the way I'm Rin the girl's manager." said Rin. "Well I'm the boy's manager, Shippo. Nice to meet you all, but she's right we need to start practicing" said Shippo. "Oh my gosh Shippo?! I haven't seen you in a long time!" yelled Ray as she pounced on him. "Man I wish she knew me alog time ago" mumbled Sess. and Inu. "What was that?" asked Ray as she got off of Shippo.(Poor Shippo!) "Nothing" Sess. and Inu said at the same time. "That's what I thought." said Ray as she walked to her electric guitar and plugged it in. The other girls had there instruments all ready. "Oh and by the way Shippo. I know you and Rin are engaged!" said Ray as she made kissing noises and was soon joined by her bandmates. The guys were all laughing. "Okay time to rehearse girls. Now cut that out!" yelled the red in the face Rin. "You guys are going to rehears after the girls. I want to know what they sound like" said Shippo who had a pink tint to his face. "Oh alright! We just wanted to have a little fun!" said Ray as she pouted. 'She looks cute that way' all the boys thought. "Alright. Ready girls?nods Ok let get going then!" said Ray. She strummed a few strings and then started to sing............. I want you to know that I'm happy for you  
  
I wish nothing but the best for you both  
  
An older version of me  
  
Is she perverted like me  
  
Would she go down on you in a theatre  
  
Does she speak eloquently  
  
And would she have your baby  
  
I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother  
  
The guys watched from where they were standing all entrnced with the girls.  
  
'Cause the love that you gave that we made  
  
Wasn't able to make it enough for you to be open wide, no  
  
And every time you speak her name  
  
Does she know how you told me you'd hold me  
  
Until you died, 'till you died  
  
But you're still alive  
  
And I'm here to remind you  
  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
  
It's not fair to deny me  
  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
  
You, you, you oughta know  
  
You seem very well, things look peaceful  
  
I'm not quite as well, I thought you should know  
  
Did you forget about me, Mr. Duplicity  
  
I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner  
  
It was a slap in the face how quickly I was replaced  
  
Are you thinking of me when you fuck her  
  
The guys were stunned because of how deep these lyrics were.  
  
'Cause the love that you gave that we made Wasn't able to make it enough for you to be open wide, no  
  
And every time you speak her name  
  
Does she know how you told me you'd hold me  
  
Until you died, 'till you died  
  
But you're still alive  
  
And I'm here to remind you  
  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
  
It's not fair to deny me  
  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
  
You, you, you oughta know  
  
the drums solo like thing "oooohh oooohahhhh.....ohhhhooaaaahhhhooaaahhhahah...ooohhhaaahoooohhhhaaahhhh...oha hohhahhhhhahhhhhhhh" bringing back the guitars and drum upbeat.........  
  
'Cause the joke that you laid in the bed that was me  
  
And I'm not gonna fade  
  
As soon as you close your eyes and you know it  
  
And every time I scratch my nails down someone else's back  
  
I hope you feel it...well can you feel it  
  
And I'm here to remind you  
  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
  
It's not fair to deny me  
  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
  
You, you, you oughta know  
  
And I'm here to remind you  
  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
  
It's not fair to deny me  
  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
  
You, you, you oughta know They looked at the guys who were stunned by the performance. "so what did you think?" Sango asked."Who wrote the song?" asked Miroku who was brought out of his trance first."That would be me."said Ray. "Wow" was all they could say. "Thank you " all the girls said as they put their instruments down. "Okay you guys. Its your turn." said Shippo. "Ok." said Inuyasha. So the guys went up and got their instruments ready. Koga got the drums going and Inuyasha started singing........ How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle  
  
You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
  
This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear  
  
You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
  
Not fit to funkin' tread the ground I'm walking on  
  
Sess. and Miroku join in......  
  
When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head Miroku:You should know better you never listened to a word I said  
  
Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat  
  
Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did  
  
Sess.,Inu, and Miro together........  
  
When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
Sess.:Does it kill  
  
Does it burn  
  
Is it painful to learn  
  
That it's me that has all the control  
  
Does it thrill  
  
Does it sting  
  
When you feel what I bring  
  
And you wish that you had me to hold Sess.,Inu, and Miro: When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe They finished and the girls all told them how great they sounded. "Well I guess that means your okay together. Alright, go ahead and put your instrument up. We lied, we just wanted to see what you each thought of eavh other. Okay when your done, get packing because we are leaving early in the morning." said Rin."We will be taking two busses. On one it will be Sess., Ray, Kagome,Rin,Koga, and Naraku. On the other bus it will be Me,Sango,Miroku,Inu.,Ayame, and Kikyo. If you don't like the arrangements, then tough luck. See you in the morning." said Shippo as he and Rin ran out of the building leaving 10 shocked teens. "Why that little f'er, I can't believe they just did that." yelled Ray. "Calm down. Your lucky you have Rin and Kagome on that bus to help calm you down because I don't know what they would do if they didn't. Especially with your bad temper." said Sango."Oh can it San." said Ray as she walked out of the building followed by everyone else. "See you guys in the morning." said Miroku. "BYE" yelled all the girls as they took off in the car. Tomorrow was going to be a looong day!  
  
Well I hope you liked it! Read and review and tell me what you think! Give me some ideas on songs please!Bye, inuyuyu15 ) inuyuyu16 ) 


	2. Heading out!

**The Two Bands Tour**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...or any songs in this fic.**

**'thinking' "talking" actions**

**Chapter 2: Heading Out**

**The guys were there at 5 like they were supposed to be along with the girls, all except for Ray. She got there at 5:15 in her pajamas though, still mostly asleep.Sango shook her head at her sister.**

**"She is not a morning person Rin and you set this up for 5 in the morning......even if she did get here 15 minutes late...atleast she did her hair some and brushed her teeth and kept her clothes on, inlike last time where she brushed her teeth and still had the brush hanging out of her mouth and a brush hanging in her hair, which was a total mess and only her bra and panties on. All that because we had an early practice and then we went to the mall. I don't think she ever noticed the bra and panties thing until we were heading out to the mall." Sango said as she helped her sister to stand.**

**"Well, we could have told her about that part, but it was too funny and we were going to the mall anyways, she could have picked up some clothes there....along with a couple of guys phone number....you know she needs a guy." Rin told Sango.**

**The guys were in the back with their manager Shippo, trying not to laugh.**

**"I don't need no stinkin pervy.......i want a teddy too mommy!!" Ray whined in her sleep as she tried to say something.**

**The girls and the guys laughed when they heard that.**

**"Rin, she says so herself even if she didn't get it all out, that she doesn't want a guy. I thik she does need one along with you and the girls and ......the guys....."Sango said as she tried to add more so Ray was outnumbered.**

**"We didn't say she needed a guy" Miroku, Sess,Inu,Koga,Shippo,and Naraku said at the same time when they heard Sango.**

**"Oh shush...she doesn't need to know that. "Sango said not knowing that they might have already liked Ray.**

**Which they did, Miroku liked Sango, but he also liked Ray.Inu liked Ray along with his brother Sess, but Inu also liked Kagome. Naruke thought Ray was hot, yet he also liked Kikyo already. Shipp loved Rin so no worries and Koga liked Ayame and Kagome and Ray, but mostly Ayame. **

**"Come on you guys, we need to get on our busses....say bye." Rin said as she started towards the busses. Sess took Ray from Sango so she could get on the bus and he ook Ray to the bus they were supposed to get on. So everyone got onto the bus they were supposed to be on and Ray woke up about a minute before the bus left,just so she could watch them leave.There was ten seconds left as the girls on each bus propped the windows open and yelled,"10....9....8....7.....6.....5.....4....3.....2.....1.....TAKE OFF!WOO HOO!YAY!!" they all yelled as they stomped their feet on the floor and banged their fists on the tables. So the busses took off.Sess asked Ray," Why did you guys do that before we left?""Oh, we do that if we are leaving on tour busses and things.....it so we take off and have fun...its what we do......always have" Ray said as she actually smile at him. Sess smiled back as he sat down next to her. Ray was still sleepy so she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Sess was kinda shocked and Rin looked over at them and pulled out a camera and took a picture. Ray had fallen asleep now, so Sess got somfortable. It was going to be a while before they took a rest stop. Everyone was either aslee[ or doing something to entertain themselves on the busses after they took off. Sango and Miroku were catching up on the things they had missed while they were apart from each other and Sango also filled him in on stuff about Ray, since she wasn't there in the bus with them. Kikyo and Inu were flirting with each other. Ayame was playing video games with Shippo. In the bus with Ray, Ray was of course asleep, and Rin was taking pictures. Sess was trying to get Rin to stop and he was also talking to Koga. Naraku was reading some books and Kagoome was watching as Rin took pictures of Sess and Ray. Well that was until Ray woke up and everyone froze to see what would happen. All Ray did was stretch and throw a mint into her mouth and said, "Good morning, what time is it and Fluffy you are comfy, did you know that?" Ray said as she looked over to Sess. Naraku laughed and went back to reading and Koga laughed to but flipped on the tv and watched it. Kagome sat next to Ray on the other side and said that it was almost 8 now. "What? you mean I could have slept more???"Ray asked Kagome, bewildered. "Yeah, you could have" Rin answered instead of Kagome. "You guys are poopy heads." Ray said as she looked out the window. "You called me Fluffy" Sess said as he came out of shock of being called 'Fluffy'. "Yes, I did. You got a comfy shoulder, when you have your tail out."Ray said as she pulled out her cell phone. "Yeah ok whatever" Sess said as he looked out the window also. Ray dialed a number she knew by heart and Sango answered the phone.**

**Phone Convo**

**"Hey sis! Did you know it is only going to be 8??!!" Ray asked.**

**"Yeah, I know. So what are you doing up?" Sango asked**

**"I kept seeing flashes while I was sleeping, so I woke up, thinking I was going to die if I stayed asleep any longer."Ray said and everyone laughed.**

**Sango had her phone on speaker along with Ray so everyone had heard what was said.**

**"I don't think it is funny.....I could have died and you would be laughing...it was a bright light....I was trying not to go towards it, but it was soooo pretty and shiny!!" Ray said as she g;ared at everyone in her bus and then glared at the phone.**

**Everyone still laughed.**

**"Leave it to you to think you are going to die because some flashes of light. If I didn't know any better I would say that it was a camera flash" Sango said.**

**"A camera flash??!! But who was taking pictures??" Ray asked as she looked at everyone in her bus. Then she looked at Rin who was trying to look innocent.**

**"Never mind, I know who" Ray said as she tackled Rin.**

**"WHO???!!!!" Sango yelled because she heard someone hit the floor on the other line and yelp.**

**"RIM GIVE ME THAT CAMERA NOW!!!" Ray yelled from the ground where she was trying to get the camera from Rin.**

**Sango could hear Rin yelling "NO"**

**"I'll let you go now Ray.....talk to you later." Sango said.**

**Ray stopped trying to get the camera for the moment and said,"Ok sis, talk to you later, See Ya!" and then hung up and put her phone in her pocket.**

**End Phone Convo**

**In the other bus, everyone was laughing.**

**"Rin is gonna get it now" Sango said.**

**Kikyo and Ayame agreed while still laughing.**

**In the bus with Ray again, Ray was still trying to get the camera from Rin. She didn't want to hury Rin and she didn't want to break the camera yet. Ray finally gave up about 10 minutes later because she was getting tired.**

**"I will let you go for now Rin. But be warned, I will come after you again."Rau said as she pulled her head phones on and turned on her cd player. Once again she leaned against Sess's shoulder. He didn't mind though, he just pulled out his own cd player and listened to it. Rin put the camera in her pocket and played video games with Kagome and Koga and Naraku. They would have to wait atleats another hour before they stopped for breakfast.**

**Ok there we go!!It might be short, but atleast I got it up...right?....I have a time limit for the moment and I got into trouble with mom......reason for time limit.......So i am trying to update when I can people!! Please Read and Review and check out my other )**


	3. What the Hell was that for !

**The Two Bands Tour**

**Disclaimer: I no own Inuyasha! I own my character though.**

**Chapter 3: What the Hell was that for??!!**

**It was an hour later and they finally got to a rest stop, which was conveniately placed by food joints. **

**Ray ran over to Taco Bell (me no own.) while the others went to get actual breakfast. But of course to Ray tacos were a breakfast. (I LOVE TACO BELL!!!)**

**She ordered her food then ran back onto the bus. The others were already there eating their food. Ray sat down and pulled out her tacos and hot sauce and poured it all over her food.**

**Sess, Naraku, and Koga watched as Ray ate all her food in less than 30 minutes, damn it was prabably less than 5 or 10 minutes. They stared at her and then went back to eating their own food.**

**"I LOVE TACO BELL!! YAYAYAYAYAY!!!" Ray yelled as she drank some of her DR.PEPPER!!.(I LOVE DR. PEPPER TOO)**

**"We can see that." Naraku said as he stared at Ray's empty food thing.**

**"Ok for lunch I say we find an Arby's somewhere." Ray said and Kagome, and Rin agreed. (I had that last night )**

**"Yeah ok." Koga said as he fnished his breakfast.**

**After they are ALL done with breakfast**

**"AHHH!!"Ray yelled from inside the bathroom.**

**The girls all ran into the bathroom to see Ray hanging half way in and hlaf way out of the top where the sun shines through into the rest stop bathroom. They all laughed.**

**They ran back out side and to the back, the guys saw them so went to see what they were looking and laughing at.**

**"Gee thanks you guys. It's nice to know you care so much as to NOT get me down from here." Ray said sarcastically.**

**"Oh your welcome."Sango said as she looked at her sister.**

**Rin pulled out her camera and started taking pictures while Kagome videotaped it.**

**"How the hell did you get up there?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"There was a penguin. It was going to take over the world. I was trying to get out before it attacked me. Then a squirral tried to help him. He ran out this way, so I chased it. So now here I am. I can see alot from here though. HEY THERE IS MIKE!!" Ray said/yelled.**

**"Who is Mike, Ray?" Kikyo asked carefully probabaly not wanting to actually here the answer.**

**"Its the squirral. I named him Mike. Thats what he looks like to me atleast." Ray said as she fell out of her place she was stuck in and landed on Sess. (poor Sess)**

**Sess got up and carried Ray back to the bus with everyone behind him. Kagome,Rin,Koga,and Naraku got on the bus with Sess and Shippo,Sango,Miroku,Inuyasha,Ayame, and Kikyo got onto their bus and they were once again off.**

**"You can put me down you know?" Ray asked annoyed that she hadn't been put down yet.**

**Sess carried her to the back. He sat her down and grabbed a wash rag and wet it.**

**"What are you doing?" Ray asked as she watched him.**

**"I am cleaning your wound." Sess said as he kneeled in front of her.**

**"What wound?" Ray asked.**

**"This wound." Sess said as he lifted up part of her shirt, which made Ray blush a little.**

**"Oh THAT wound. I didn't even know it was there." Ray said as she watched him clean it.**

**"Yes, well it is there." Sess said as he finished.**

**Sess put the washcloth up and sat down by Ray.**

**Ray watched him carefully as he did this, making sure he wasn't trying to kill her or something. Ok so she was being paranoid. Well she was until he licked her hand. She looked at him like he had grown two heads.**

**"You had a cut on your hand. I am healing it."Sess said as he licked the rest of the blood away.**

**Ray looked at her hand at it was true he had healed it and there wasn't even a scar.**

**Sesshomaru must have done something, because he was wanting the taste of her blood now. He took his now clawed hand and made a little cut on her neck. Ray looked shocked. She hadn't expected him to do that at all. She looked at him and saw his eyes looking at her neck, then the next thing she knew he licked the blood away and the cut had healed. Well he licked it away after drinking some atleast. Ray was still shocked though. **

**Sess pulled back and licked his lips. He was kinda shocked at himself for doing that. He looked at Ray and saw that she too was shocked, but she didn't stop him. He wondered why she didn't. **

**Ray just sat there and stared at him. She herself didn't know why she hadn't stopped him. Infact she kinda had to stop from moaning at one point, but he didn't need to know that.**

**Sess stared at her and noticed that he was leaning closer to her. He didn't stop himself though. he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.**

**Ray was shocked. Sesshomaru had just kissed her. She didn't pull back though, oh noooo, this was too good to do that. Instead she kissed back. **

**On the other bus**

**Kikyo and Inuyasha were flirting again. Shippo was talking to Ayame. Sango and Miroku were playing games. They all knew that atleast two or three hours had gone by since they had left.**

**Sango was sitting their winning the game of Grand Turismo (i no own, i love it too though) when Miroku leaned over and kissed her. She was shocked but then kissed back. When they broke apart. She sat their and looked at him, not noticing that he had just beat her on the game. Instead she leaned over and kissed him again.**

**Miroku had kissed Sango so she would be too shocked to keep playing and win. It worked and he won, but then he got shocked when she kissed him. But of course he kissed back. He ruined it though when he groped her.**

**Sango was happy when Miroku kissed back, but then got mad when he groped her. She broke the kiss and hit him yelling, "PERVERT!!"**

**Back with Sess and Ray**

**They broke the kiss for air.**

**"Maybe we shouldn't tell anyone about this." Ray said.**

**"Yeah, I guess you are right. This will be our secret." Sess said as he stood up and then helped Ray up.**

**"Yeah, our secret." Ray said.**

**Ray was fixing to walk away,but got lost in Sesshomaru's eyes. 'Wow!! He has some gorgeous eyes!!' she thought.**

**Sess took this moment to kiss her again. She happily kissed back. This time though it didn't last as long, because they were afraid that someone was going to walk back there to check on them. **

**So they broke the kiss and went back into the front of the bus.**

**"Hey, what took you guys so long?" Koga asked.**

**"I had a wound that needed to be taken care of. Sess cleaned it for me and stuff." Ray said as she sat down and watched some tv.**

**"We were just wondering. That's the only reason we asked." Naraku said.**

**With that the subject was dropped. Sess sat next to Ray and watched some tv. Kagome watched some tv too along with Rin. Koga and Naraku sat and played some video games together. **

**Ray leaned her head on Sess's shoulder again. Sess just looked at her and got where he was comfortable and she was too. They all were quiet while watching tv and playing games. It was a comfortable silence though.**

**There you go you guys!! The 3rd chapter!! It might be short, then again maybe it is long. I am not really sure. Read and Review please!! Check out my other stories!! Bye for now!! (inuyuyu-16 is and inuyuyu15 is )**


	4. Truth or Dare?

The Two Bands Tour

Inuyuyu: Hey you guys.....sorry I haven't updated this in awhile....I got a review from FirePrincess11375 and it atleast let me know SOMEONE was reading this fic. So thank you FirePrincess11375 for your review..I really appreciate it and thank you for reminding me, for that I dedicate this chapter to you! I do not own Inuyasha I only own my OC. Now to the fic!

Chapter 4: Truth or Dare

It was later that day when everyone arrived in New York, the first stop on the tour. They were to be staying at the Hyatt (I do not own, I don't even think I spelled it right to begin with).They all jumped out of their busses and grabbed their bags and walked into the hotel. They each had on baggy desguises so they wouldn't be recognized, well everyone except Ray that is.

So as they all, except Ray who was in the bus grabbing her things since noone had woke her up, walked into the hotel they got their rooms. Shippo and Rin would share a room and then they made it wear the bands had double beds so this is who would be staying with who:

Kikyo and Kagome on one bed in the room and on the other would be Ayame and Sango. In the guys' room they would have Miroku and Inuyasha sharing one bed and then there was Naraku and Koga sharing a bed. Which left on last room, but it wasn't with double beds. The last room only had one bed and that was for whoever was left, they forgot about Ray and gave it to Sesshomaru because when they did a count of all that were there, Ray wasn't there so they forgot to count her. So now Ray had to share a room with Sesshomaru. (I bet you all envy me don't you!).

Ray had gotten her stuff and made a dash for the doors, but was bombarded by people, so she did what she always did. She threw her bags to the bagboy person and yelled to him to take the stuff inside. She jumped up on top of the people and the carried her to the doors by hand, they weren't paying attention to who it was when they did it though. She did however get groped in places she wish she hadn't though. When she got to the dors she ran in and grabbed her bags and hid behind the other band members.

"You forgot to wear a disguise didn't you?" Sango asked.

"Well I would have known if SOMEONE would have woke me up." Ray said as she glared at Sesshomaru.

"Man Miroku there are some people who are worse than you when it comes to groping." Ray said as she stood up.

"Why do you say that?" Miroku asked Ray with questioning eyes.

"Because I got groped on the butt,the boobs and somewhere else that should not have been groped!" Ray yelled at him.

Everyone in the bands and their managers were looking at her in shock.

"Your joking right??" Kagome asked with wide eyes.

"It's not the first time, and no I am not joking." Ray said as she grabbed her bags again.

"Uh oh. I forgot to count you. I thought you were here. So ummm.......you are gonna have to share a room."Rin said as she looked down.

"Ok.....do I even want to know who I am sharing a room with?" Ray asked as she looked at Rin.

"Uhh well......" was all Rin could say before Shippo cut her off.

"Your staying in the room with Sesshomaru and there is only one bed. Come on Rin let's run now." Shippo said really fast thinking it would take Ray atleast a minute to figure it out. But he was wrong, she heard the words room, Sesshomaru, and one bed and that was when she grabbed Shippo before he could run.

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE IS ONLY ONE BED AND THE ROOM IS WITH SESSHOMARU?!" Ray yelled at Shippo.

"Exactly what you just said. That's exactly what it means. Please enjoy your stay and thank you for staying at the Hyatt Hotel" Shippo said in a buisiness voice then smiled at Ray.

Ray stared at Shippo for minute before she cracked up laughing and said between laughs," I....haha.....can't believe...hahaha........you just said that!!...hahaha.......That was the stupidest......haha yet funniest thing......haha.....you have ever said.....hahaha.....while trying to get away from me! hahahahaha."

People who passed by would stop and stare. I mean who wouldn't. There was a girl laughing her ass off holding on to the legs of some guy who was looking at her weirdly while the people around them had big sweatdrops and were also looking at the girl weirdly.It was an odd yet funny site.

Sess dragged Ray to the elevator and the others went in to and Sango had Ray's bags along with her own. Ray.....well........she was still laughing and her face was turning blue from lack of air. Shippo was as far away from Ray as he could get for the moment and Rin was videotaping it all. When they got to their floor Sess took Ray's bag and Sango went with the girls to their room as the other guys went to their room. Shippo took off towards his room when the elvator had came to a stop on their floor and Rin ran after him after turning off the videotape.

Sess sighed and pulled Ray into their room after unlocking the door. She was still laughing, but not as much. Sess wanted her to stop and he tried slapping her but it made her laugh again, so he tried something that might just shut her up. He kissed her. Oh boy did that shut her up fast. He was fixing to pull away when she did something unexpected, she pulled him down, put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Man was he shocked, but that didn't stop him from kissing her still.

When they broke for air they looked at each other and wondered why that just happened. One minute Ray was laughing, then Sess kissed her to make her stop and then the next minute they were making out on the ground, were Ray had pulled him to since she was down there.

Before they could think anymore on it, there was a knock on the door. Sess got up to get it as Ray stood up. The guys and girls from both bands were at the door. The managers of the bands were no where in site though. Sess let the others in and the girls sat with Ray over by the couch that was in the room, though Ray was sitting on the table infront of it instead. Sess and the guys sat on the couch across from the other couch.

"So what did you guys want?" Ray asked.

"We wanted to play a game. We were getting bored." Sango said.

"I see......TRUTH OR DARE!" Ray said but yelled the last part.

She got sures and okays and alrights! from all around.

So they all got comfortable and decided Ray would ask Sango first.

"Truth or Dare, San?" Ray asked.

"Umm......dare." Sango said.

Ray smiled evilly and said," I dare you to let Miroku grope you whenever he wants for the rest of the night and you can't hurt him for it either."

Sango's eyes were wide and Miroku was smiling like crazy as he sat by Sango.

"I can't believe you Ray!! I am so gonna get you back!!" Sango yelled at Ray as she got groped.

"Yeah yeah I know."Ray said as she laughed.

Sango looked a Inuyasha and asked," Truth or dare?"

"Dare me wimp!" Inuyasha said.

"Fine...I dare you to give up Ramen for a whole day." Sango said as she glared at him.

Inuyasha looked like he was going to cry.

"MIROKU TRUTH OR DARE!" Inuyasha yelled as he sniffled.

"Truth" Miroku said as he tried not to laugh.

"Do you like anyone here??"Inuyasha asked.

"I like.....Sango and Ray..."Miroku said honestly.

Sango blushed and Ray just sat there, she wasn't bothered by it.

"Ok......Umm Koga, truth or dare?" Miroku asked.

"Truth." Koga said as he looked over at Miroku.

"Is it true you sleep with a teddy bear?" Miroku asked.

"No it isn't true." Koga said as he looked away.

"He sleeps with a plush wolf." Inuyasha said.

Koga was red from embarrasment until Kagme said,"Ayame sleeps with one too."

"Well anyways....Kikyo truth or dare?" Koga asked.

"Truth" Kikyo said.

"Do you like anyone here?"Koga asked.

"Yes." Kikya answered.

"Who??" Koga asked.

"Nope you didn't ask that so I don't have to answer." Kikyo said as she smiled.

Kikyo then looked at Kagome after she saw Koga glare at her and asked," Kagome, truth or dare"

"Dare" Kagome said.

"I dare you too do the macarena." Kikyo said.

Kagome did what she was told then sat down and blushed afterwards.

"Ayame truth or dare." Kagome asked, not really blushng anymore.

"Truth" Ayame answered.

"Did you really flash that car that passed?" Kagome asked.

"No I didn't......"Ayame answered.

"Well who was it then??" Kagome asked.

"That was Ray who did that" Ayame said as she pointed to Ray.

Ray was smiling as she said," Yes that was me. That was so fun too."

"Truth or Dare Naraku?" Ayame asked.

"Truth" Naraku said.

"Are you afraid of anything? If so then what?" Ayame said.

"I am not really afraid of anything...if I am i don't really remember right now." Naraku said.

Naraku then looked over at Sango and said," truth or Dare"

"Truth" Sango said.

"Is it really that bad? Being groped by someone who likes you?" Naraku asked.

"Well....Yeah ....but....I think I got used to it." Sango answered truthfully.

"Ray!! Truth or Dare!" Sango asked as she glared at Ray again.

"Dare me." Ray said as she sighed.

Sango then had an idea and pulled everyone of the girls to the side and whispered in their ears.

"Ok....I am going to make this a two person dare though." Sango said as the other girls nodded.

"Since Sesshomaru hasn't been dared just yet, even though he probably would have been soon. I am putting him in the dare with you." Sango said as she smiled.

"What is the dare exactly??" Sess asked.

"I dare you and Ray, to go out tonight, on a date,dressed up nicley, then when you are through, it has to be more than an hour long, and you get back...You have to give a goodnight kiss." Sango said as she smiled.

Ray and Sesshomaru stood there and stared at her for awhile. Sango finally got tired of being stared at by the two and yelled," GO CHANGE NOW OR ELSE I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU TWO HAVE MORE THAN ONE DATE!!"

Ray and Sess jumped up and ran into the bathroom (Ray) or closet(Sess) to change after grabbing something to change into.

Inuyuyu: see didn't you like that chapter....the next chapter will be very soon!! I promise!! read and review and check out my bio and my other fics!! and Check Out Love,So Close Yet So Far Awaw by me and SacredKoorimeKitsune which is under her name thing and We have the sequel up too so check it out after reading the first one(if you haven't already)!! Ja ne minna-san!!!


	5. Author's note PLEASE READ

**Author's note:**

**OMG i had you guys more than just one chapter ready (crying her eyes out)**

**BUT IT ALL GOT DELETED WHEN MY COMPUTER CRASHED!!!! ;;**

**lease forgive me and I will try to update again soon, as soon as I think of**

**what to do. I'm REALLY sorry ;; (cries again, is really crying too)**

**inuyuyu**


	6. The Datechap 5 and After The Datechap 6

**The Two Bands Tour**

**Hey everyone inuyuyu here and I am back, thank God! I will be trying to get**

**this story updated alot. I look foward to any reviews I get. I am working on this**

**chapter and the next one after this as I talk. Both will be dedicated to Fire-Princess11375!**

**I thank you for your reviews and you're welcome for the dedication chapter. Thank you,**

**you inspire me to continue writing this fic and the word is spelled hysterically since**

**you asked. Ok now we have waited long enough so ON TO THE CHAPPIE!**

**Chapter 5: The Date**

**Sesshomaru was ready first. He had on black dress pants and shoes, and a black silk dress**

**shirt that made his hair stand out more than usual. He stood off to the side as they waited**

**for Ray. He was told she wasn't used to dressing up really nice, so he shrugged and waited.**

**Sess pulled his hair into a low ponytail at his neck. To be honest, he wasn't used to dressing up**

**either, but he was dared to, so he went through with it, not being one to chicken out. The dare**

**wasn't that bad anyways.**

**They all looked up as the bathroom door opened. Out stepped Ray, her hair in a bun, but there**

**were pieces of her hair hanging loose still, with her natural curls making her prettier. Her make-up**

**consisted of dark red,almost black lipstick, a dark grey eyeshadow, and black eyeliner and mascara.**

**She looked beautiful in her black dress, it had a black bodice and skirt, making it look like a two**

**piece almost, white beads around all over and a slit in the back in a V shape and a slit in the front, on**

**her right leg to mid thigh. To top it all off she had her black heelswith straps doing Xes over her foot**

**and the straps went up to her knees, where they tied off. All in all, she was gorgeous.**

**"Have you ever seen her in a dress?" Miroku asked Sango in awe.**

**"No, not that I remember." Sango told him.**

**"You'd be able to remember it." Miroku said.**

**Rin was taking pictures again and Kagome was video-taping it all.**

**Ray walked to Sesshomaru, who offered his arm and she took it. Everyone followed them downstairs to**

**the limo. When it left they all went upstairs to wait, well almost everyone. Shippo and Rin grabbed a walkie**

**talkie and took off following the limo. Sango and Miroku did the same thing a couple of minutes later.**

**Inuyasha and Kikyo had the other walkie talkies, they went upstairs to the boy's hotel room and sat with the**

**others, waiting to find out what was happening.**

**With Sess and Ray**

**Once in the limo, they let go of each other and sat back in their seats.**

**"You look beautiful." Sess told Ray as he look at her.**

**Ray gave a rare smile and said, "Thank you. You look hott."**

**Ray was smirking as she looked out the window, she could see Sess's smirk in the reflection, before he**

**turned away and looked out the other window.**

**As they pulled up to the restaurant, Ray's stomach growled.**

**"Well at least you're hungry." Sess said with a chuckle as he got out of the limo and waited for her with the**

**door opened.**

**She shook her head and got out after him, taking his arm, then going inside with him.**

**Later That Night**

**Sango and Miroku had been spying on Sess and Ray, the reported back to the others that everything was**

**going good. Sess and Ray had a nice dinner together. They had talked to each other before and after**

**ordering, with small talk while they ate. As they finished paying for dinner, they looked at the time. Seeing**

**that it was still early and knowing Sango would kill them if they came back this early, they decided to go**

**for a walk.**

**They watched the limo leave, before walking towards the park that was close by. When they got there, they**

**walked around for a little bit before stopping at a bench near a small pond. As they sat down, Ray looked**

**pver at Sesshomaru and her breath caught in her throat. With the moon out, it cast it's glow over him,**

**making him look like a god. She shook her head and smiled over at him.**

**Sesshomaru could feel her look at him and watched her from the corner of his eye. When she smiled over**

**at him, he felt like smiling back. She had a beautiful smile. He turned and looked at her with a raised**

**eyebrow, silently asking her what she was smiling about.**

**Ray shook her head and smirked a little.**

**"Ya know, I'm actually enjying spending time with you." she told him.**

**"Really now? I'm enjoying this time with you too." he said.**

**She looked over at him and smiled again before looking back out at the pond. Sess made a mental note to**

**make her smile more.**

**Shippo and Rin, who had been spying on Sess and Ray this time, snuck away to meet up with Sango and Miroku. They had almost been caught. Shippo has snapped a twig, making both Ray and Sess look over. They had shrugged and turned around again. Shippo and Rin made a run for it, after Rin had glared at Shippo. After meeting up with Sango and Miroku, they all headed back to the hotel.**

**Sesshomaru looked at his watch, noticing it was started to get a little late and it was probably okay if they headed back now. He looked at Ray as he stood up.**

**"Ready to go back now?" he asked her.**

**She looked up at him before standing and taking his hand.**

**"Yes, I am, sir." She said with a small laugh.**

**Sess laughed a little and held her hand.**

**"Right this was, m'lady." He said as he started walking with her back to the hotel.**

**When they got to the hotel and to the elevator, Ray leaned against Sess some, not that he minded. He had already gotten used to her leaning on him from just being on the bus. He put his arms around her, causing her to look up at him. Before they knew what was happening, they were kissing. They pulled away as they noticed the elevator coming to a stop. As they walked out, both bands and their managers were standing there staring at them expectantly.**

**"Kiss her already, damn it!" Sango yelled.**

**Sess blinked before looking down at Ray. Kagome was filming and Rin was ready with the camera. Sess leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips, while secretly winking at her.**

**Rin took the picture and Sango yelled, "That's not the kind of kiss I meant!"**

**Sess grabbed Ray and ran into the room with her, locking the door before the now angry Sango, could come in. Sango gave a frustrated sigh before her and the other girls retired to their rooms. The boys left to their rooms not to long afterwards. Shippo got pulled away by Rin to their rooms.**

**Sess and Ray**

**They waited 'til they knew the others were gone before cracking up laughing.**

**"That was so funny!" Ray said between laughs.**

**"Yeah, it was. Your sister can get angry easily." Sess said as he tried to stop laughing. (o.o sess laughing…yay )**

**Ray nodded as she calmed down some.**

**"That's not the kind of kiss she meant, that's why she got mad. She gets mad when things aren't done "right" in her way." Ray told him.**

**Sesshomaru had calmed down, he looked down at Ray and said, "I think she wanted something more like this…"**

**He then took her in his arms and kissed her deeply. Ray was a little shocked, but then kissed back while wrapping her arms around his neck. He licked at her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she granted by parting her lips. As soon as his tongue slipped into her mouth and started exploring, he got a small moan from her. He smirked some against her lips, before running his tongue over hers. Ray moaned a little and then tangled her tongue with his, causing a growl of approval to come from him. This continued on until Ray decided she needed air, so she pulled back. Sess sighed and looked at her.**

**Ray yawned a little before saying, "I'm going to change for bed."**

**With that she walked off, grabbing something to sleep in, before going into the bathroom to change.**

**(Ok I was going to stop seeing as how I had this next part as Chapter 6 so I am going to lable it as so and put it here ok? Hope you don't mind. It is rather short anyways. ENJOY!)**

**Chapter 6: The Night after the Date (sucky name I know, sorry, its more of a continuation of the last chap)**

**Sess hung his clothes up and sat down on the couch, his night clothes was a pair of black silk boxers. When Ray came out she had on red silk boxers and a white muscle tank that he realized was his. He stayed sitting on the couch as she walked to the kitchen and started making something. He had noticed she stopped for a minute when she was walking by him a minute ago and wondered what that was about.**

**Ray had finished changing, wanting to laugh seeing as how she had taken one of Sesshomaru's muscle tanks. She went and hung her dress up before walking out. As she walked by the couch she saw Sess, with nothing but a pair of black silk boxers on. She took a minute to look over his well toned muscles. She wondered what they would feel like if she ran her hands across them, but shook that thought away. She finally realized she was staring, so she walked away and into the kitchen area where she started making some hot chocolate. As she finished making it, she sipped on it before feeling someone walk up behind her. She knew it could only be one person, seeing as they were the only ones there.**

**Sess got up and walked into the kitchen. When he took a closer look, he noticed Ray was not wearing a bra. He gulped a little then looked to see what she had made, as he walked up behind her. He was shaking away thoughts of seeing how well her breasts would feel in his hands, he had been hanging around Miroku too much. He wasn't even trying to look at her breasts earlier, it just happened….not! Anyways, he wanted to laugh at her face as he walked up and took the hot chocolate from her and drank some. He watched as she scowled at him before trying to get the mug back.**

**"I could have made you some if you had asked, you poopybutt." Ray said as she pouted.**

**"Yeah, but I wanted some now." Sess said with a smirk.**

**As soon as he set the mug down, Ray tackled him to the ground.**

**"You hot chocolate stealer!" she yelled.**

**All Sesshomaru could do was laugh as she found his ticklish spots. It didn't last long though before Sess flipped them over and started tickling her while getting the mug of hot chocolate.**

**"Is this what you want?" he said as he moved the mug above her face some. Ray nodded and tried to take it from him. He did the tsking sound as he took another drink. Ray's mouth was open in shock.**

**"Meanie hot chocolate stealer." She said. Sess let her up and finally gave her the mug. She smiled and went to take a drink before she realized…IT WAS EMPTY! Sess laughed and walked away, after kissing her quickly.**

**Ray pouted before making another cup of hot chocolate. After she drank it, she flipped the light in the kitchen area off and walked over to the bed, where Sesshomaru already was, sitting down and writing some stuff. She hopped onto the bed then got under the covers and curled up. Sesshomaru put what he was doing down, before flipping the lamp by the bed off. Ray reached over to the lamp on her side of the bed and turned it down low.**

**"Sorry, but I have to have it like a night light when I go to bed." She told Sess as she turned to face him.**

**"Not a problem." He said as he snuggled under the covers.**

**"Night Ray." He said as he closed his eyes.**

**"Night Fluffy." She said with a smirk before kissing his cheek and cuddling up to him, throwing her arms over him and pulling him closer to her, like a teddy bear.**

**Sess shook his head some and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, then wrapping his tail around her also. They both fell asleep with a small smile on their faces.**

**There ya go everyone! I hope you enjoyed both chapter 5 and 6. If you have not noticed by now, Sesshomaru has both arms, because this is my story and I want him to! Anyways, PLEASE, read and review! It means a lot to me to know what you who read this think…..please no flames though, you can if you want but I really hate when people flame me. I didn't do anything wrong. Also if no one noticed, Bad New Girls was taken off, it's because someone reported us to FF for something. If something is wrong, say so in a review, I really liked doing that fic and that is why we will be bringing it back. I am going to do some spell checks on it but it will be back. Hope you liked these chapters, I will hopefully be updating more and more. Again, please read and review!**


	7. The Wake up call,practice and a suprise ...

The Two Bands Tour

Disclaimer: I no own Inuyasha or any songs but I do own my characters.

Inuyuyu: hey all, I am back with another chapter. It got lost so I had to find it, sorry about the wait though. I will say this now, I have a perverted mind and I do write lemons and will most likely be doing one for this. Sorry if you don't like them. I will be changing the rating to R though. This chapter does infact contain pervertedness. Someone asked me if I could put more Kag and Inu together and it is the pairing they will have, though I am not a big fan of it. The thing is though, this is mostly gonna be based on Sess/Ray and San/Miroku, but I will try to put some Inu/Kag in when I remember, which is why this chapter contains SOME in it, mostly just hanging out though right now.

Anways, on to the fic.

Chapter 7: The wake up call, practice and a surprise guest.

The Next Day

The Bands had practice today, to make sure they knew what they were doing at the concert. Of course once again, Ray did want to wake up. Today though, she got a rather rude and cold awakening. Sesshomaru, along with the others, decided Ray should go for a swim, to wake herself up. They were so kind as to even help her, by throwing her into the pool. As soon as Ray surfaced on the water, she was sputtering and glaring.

"You guys! That was so not cool." Ray said as she climbed out of the pool soaking wet, while trying to hold her boxers up, but failing.

Sango was laughing her ass off while holding onto Miroku for support.

"Have a nice swim, sis?" she asked in between laughing.

Ray glared and just walked away, ignoring the stares she got because her white tank top was now see through, and she didn't have a bra on. She knew when the boxers fell but didn't feel like getting them so kept walking, practically nude, back to her hotel room.

Kagome and Rin once again, had the camera and camcorder out, taking pictures and recording it all. Everyone was laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes, well everyone minus Sesshomaru, but he was laughing some.

They all finally calmed down enough to walk out of the pool area, Sesshomaru grabbing Ray's boxers on the way, and head over to where breakfast was being served.

With Miroku and Sango

Miroku laughed quietly as he got his cereal.

"Just like old times, ne Sango?" he asked as he side-glanced at Sango, noticing how awesome she looked today, along with how her curves could be seen just right at different angles.

Sango had on a pair of dark blue hip hugging baggy pants, that were tight at her ass and loose pass her knees, a royal blue halter top over purple short sleeved shirt, star studded silver jewelry on leather bands and her different rings on, black Vans with blue stripes, her belly button ring was a purple butterfly, her left eyebrow ring was a dark blue stud and her nose ring was a diamond, her different earrings lining her ear, she had her hair up in a high ponytail with hair wrapped around it. Her make up consisted of dark blue lipstick, purple eyeliner, blue mascara, and purple and blue eye shadow mixed together.

"Yeah it was, wasn't it?" Sango said with a smile as she grabbed some fruit and orange juice, while glancing over at Miroku, mentally nodding in his choice of clothes.

Miroku wore a pair of blue baggy pants, a dark blue short sleeve shirt that had the words "Lover not a Player" in black, a pair of dark blue Vans, some leather banded wrist bracelets with studs on them, his earring in his ears were little studs, his left eye brow ring was a dark blue stud, his hair was in a low ponytail.

"You know, everyone is free to do what they want after rehearsal." Miroku said while sitting down at a table with her.

"Yeah, I know. Why do you ask?" Sango asked as she ate her banana and looked at him.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to do something later." Miroku said casually as he started eating his cereal.

"Really? You're asking me out?" Sango asked, seeing his nod, she added, "Then sure, I'd love to."

"Great, we'll leave after rehearsal then." Miroku said before smiling and continuing to eat his breakfast.

Sango nodded and continued eating as well, a smile on her face as she looked over at Miroku, then looked away blushing.  
Miroku noticed this and grinned, instead of teasing her though he flicked a spoon full of cereal and milk at her.

Sango turned and looked at Miroku in shock before smashing her banana into his face. All Miroku did was laugh before tackling Sango down and pouring his cereal onto her. Sango squealed as the coldness went over her, then she grabbed her glass of orange juice and poured it over Miroku.

They both looked at each other and noticing how the other looked before cracking up laughing.  
"YOU SHOULD SEE YOURSELF!" they both yelled, then stopped laughing and looked at each other again. At first it started off as snickers, then giggles, then full blast laughing all over again, followed by laughing so hard they were crying and holding their sides.

With Kagome and Inuyasha

Inuyasha and Kagome were eating breakfast and making small talk. They had exchanged numbers so they could talk to each other while on the bus, since they were each on a different bus. Inuyasha had asked Kagome if she would go out with him and of course she accepted.

Apparently they had both met before at a Mudvane concert and had hung out, but never switched numbers or name, since they had forgotten since they were too tired or drunk. Yes, drunk, mostly because of a fake id that got them some beer, but they still had talked that night and Inuyasha had thought she was fin to hang out with, but when he was going to ask her for her name and phone number he had passed out. According to Kagome, he had passed out and had to be picked up by his brother, and that she was picked up by Ray and Sango, since she was too drunk to go anywhere.

They had both cracked up laughing as they remembered just how drunk they were that night, but how much fun they had at the concert.

With Ray

Ray yawned as she dried off. She had just taken a shower to get the chlorine off of her body and was walking through the room to get to her bag, never noticing someone come into the room. She threw her towel to the ground and started looking through her stuff, pulling out different things to wear.

As Ray went to put her clothes on she was grabbed from behind and pulled back into a nice firm chest. She tensed before noticing silver hair falling over her shoulder and the hand over her mouth, to keep her from screaming, had purple markings on it. It could only be one person: Sesshomaru.

She realized he was looking her body over, make that her naked body. She would have blushed if she was the type to fret over things like that, but she didn't. She did however; shiver, when she felt his hands starting to roam.

Sesshomaru smirked as he felt her shiver; he knew that she knew it was him. He looked down at her, noticing some things, like the fact that her right nipple was pierced and a had a ruby red crescent moon charm hanging from it, her belly button was pierced and it had a silver diamond star hanging from it, she had a black rose tattoo on her right hip, a fiery rose tattoo on her left shoulder, a blue cresent moon and star tattoo right above her ass on her lower back, and she had a rose with a vine wrapped around a sword, fire surrounding it and the words "Betrayel" spelled in blood. He leaned down and kissed her neck before leaning his head to side so he could see her.

"Good morning to you too, Sesshomaru." She said.

"Morning, have a nice sleep?" he asked.

"Yes, but I had a horrible wake up call." She said, casting a mock glare his way.

Sesshomaru chuckled before letting her go so she could get dressed.

Ray smirked slightly and started getting dressed, taking note that he looked very hott this morning, not that he wasn't any other time.

He was wearing a pair of black baggy pants, a black shirt that had in red bloody letters, "Don't mess with me", a pair of black Converses, his hair was hanging loosely, his right eyebrow piercing was a metallic blue spiked at the ends stud, he had one diamond earring and a silver hoop in his right ear and another silver hoop in his left ear, a silver watch with a red dragon on it was on his left wrist and on his right wrist there was a spiked bracelet.

After she finished dressing she put in her dark red spiked at the ends eyebrow stud into her right eyebrow piercing, then she put the black one like it, into the left eyebrow piercing. She quickly put in her earrings that, like Sango, lined all the way up her ears mostly, then found her dark red, almost black stud tongue ring and put that in her tongue piercing before adding her red ruby nose ring, her silver stud for her above chin piercing (forgot what it's called) and then her silver lip ring.

She was wearing a pair of very baggy black pants that were low ride and hip fitting, she had on a black tank top that ended below the breast that had the words "I need anger management" in red bloody letters and it had off the shoulder fishnet sleeves that hooked to her middle fingers, black Chucks, her hair was hanging down mostly but she had two pigtail buns, her spiked choker, dog collar, five chain necklace, her black fingerless gloves, her spiked bracelets, her different rings and her watch that was silver and in the shape of a dragon around her wrist, the mouth of it had the watch part that told the time. Her make up consisted of dark red, almost black, lipstick, red eyeliner and mascara and black eye shadow.

"Ok I am ready to go!" Ray said as she walked over to Sesshomaru.

"Aww, I didn't even get to pinch your ruby Red Crescent moon ring though." Sess said with a smirk.

"Pervert." Ray said as she laughed, and then added, "Next time you can, but we have rehearsal now."

Sess grinned and picked her up as he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind them then heading to the elevator.

After they got downstairs and with the others

Everyone was ready and waiting for the managers. They looked over as the bus came and the managers stepped out.

"Ok we're just heading to rehearsal so we can all just get into one bus." Shippo said as he waited for them all to get in.

They headed to the place the concert was to be held at after everyone was on the bus and ready to go. As they got there, the girls all got out first and ran inside laughing. Rin smiled and got out and followed after them, leaving the guys and her fiancé to stare oddly at them all.

"You think they're happy with this?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

Miroku nodded and chuckled before climbing out of the bus and heading in, followed by the rest of them who were all shaking their heads.

Everyone was setting up already and looking around the place, it was huge. Ray and Sango were walking around just looking, before it was actually time to rehearse. Sango saw the concession stand and pulled Ray to it. Ray just laughed and ordered a thing of nachos and a soda while Sango ordered some popcorn and a soda.

"Ok that will be 6.87." the cashier said.

Ray thought the voice sounded somewhat familiar so she turned around and stared wide eyed. Sango looked at Ray before looking at the cashier, her nor Ray had been paying attention to anyone behind the counter until now. Sango stared wide eyed at the guy, why did he have to be here!

Ray's POV

I stared at my ex-boyfriend Kiyoshi. I was not expecting to bump into him here at all. I knew he had moved to New York but why did he have to be here of all places? My life so sucks, nothing ever turns out the way I want it to. The bad part is I still like him damn it, well he's hott though. A hott guy is a hott guy. You see Kiyoshi had beautiful sparkling silver eyes and silver hair that went to the middle of his back and kami did he have one of the sexiest smiles. We had broken up because I started my band and he had to move to New York, we didn't have time to be together, especially not with him that far away.

"Yo Kiyoshi, what are you doing here?" I asked, stupid question, yes but I wanted to know.

"Hey Ray, long time no see. I'm working here for a little bit until my uncle can come back to take over his job. What are you doing here?" He asked me.

I nodded and said, "Well that's nice of you. My band is doing a concert here, this is one of our stops on the tour we are doing with the band Youkai."

He nodded and smiled his sexy smile that I loved. Damn it I can't be thinking that way! I like Sesshomaru…well, it's not like me and Sesshomaru are going out or anything, but…well…damn I don't fuckin need this right now.

Out of Ray's POV, authors POV now

Sango looked at Ray, she could see her sister falling for Kiyoshi all over again and she knew her sister didn't want that right now. She sighed and paid Kiyoshi then got their food and drinks.

"It was nice seeing you again, Kiyoshi, but we have rehearsal soon and we really want to eat first." Sango said as she handed Ray her nachos and Dr. Pepper.

"Yeah, nice seeing you too, Sango. Talk to you later, Ray" Kiyoshi said before going back to working.

Ray looked at Sango from the corner of her eye as they started walking.

"Thanks. I know you know what I am talking about, so thanks." Ray said.

"No problem. It's what sisters are for right?" Sango said with a smile as they walked back to where everyone else was.

"Exactly." Ray said before sitting down with Sango and starting to eat.

Sesshomaru and Miroku came up behind both girls, Miroku taking some of Sango's popcorn and Sesshomaru taking some of Ray's nachos and cheese.

"Hey!" both Ray and Sango yelled before holding their food close to them in a possessive way. They were so much alike and didn't even know it, it was so funny.

"Aww, aren't you gonna share?" Sesshomaru said in a teasing way while sitting behind Ray and leaning his chin on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I want some too." Miroku said as he sat behind Sango and looked over her shoulder.

"They're like little kids." Ray said blankly as she looked at Sesshomaru then Miroku.

"Little kids do always get what they want though." Sango said with a sigh.

"Yeah, they do." Ray said as she ate more of her nachos and cheese.  
Sango nodded.

"Well, what are you waiting for Sango? Give them some of your popcorn." Ray said.

"No, you give them some of your nachos." Sango said.

"I don't have that much left though damn it. You have all that popcorn, you share with them!" Ray said as she ate more nachos.  
"No! You give them some of your nachos, this is my popcorn!" Sango said, eating more of her popcorn.

"But it's my nachos!" Ray yelled.

"So, this is my popcorn!" Sango yelled back.

Miroku and Sesshomaru exchanged glances then both took Ray's nachos and Sango's popcorn before walking away.

"HEY GET BACK HERE, THAT'S MINE" both girls yelled as they grabbed their sodas and went after the guys.

After chasing the guys and finally getting their food back, both Sango and Ray sat back down to talk.

"I can't believe they ate the rest of our food." Ray said as she glared over at Miroku and Sesshomaru.

"I know what you mean." Sango said with a sigh and a glare to Sesshomaru and Miroki as well.

"Anyways, what are you gonna do about Kiyoshi?" Sango asked Ray.

Ray, knowing exactly what Sango was talking about, replied, "I'm not really sure. I still love him, but I also like Sesshomaru now. I have the tour and I'm not gonna be able to see Kiyoshi, talk to him yes but see him, no. Sesshomaru I get to see since he is on tour with us and I think they near us back home. Besides after everything I went through with Kiyoshi and the shit that happened, I don't know if I can go back to being with him."

"He was your first love, Ray. So you're not gonna forget him, but you do need to just move on. I think you and Sesshomaru would be awesome together. I also think you have a thing for guys with silver hair." Sango said.

Ray laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Come on you two! It's time to rehearse!" Rin yelled to Ray and Sango.

Both girls nodded and went to get their guitars. Sango got her bass and plugged it in, after smacking Miroku for groping her. Ray plugged up her electric guitar and didn't a little happy dance, making Sesshomaru look at her weirdly then roll his eyes in amusement.

Ray smirked and looked at Sango, winking at her. Sango just shook her head and laughed. Everyone else just looked at them both curiously, not knowing what that was about. It was time to rehearse now.

inuyuyu-16: there ya go, I have to go now but I am starting on the next chapter, it will have the songs and stuff. Read and review, Ja ne

Reviews responses:

Fire-princess11375: Thanks so much! XP :squeals: I know I was so mad too, it made me CRY, and I don't cry about a lot of things normally, people say that's because I am a mean, cold, heartless bitch though. Lol, anyways glad it made you laugh. Glad you loved Bad New Girls as well, which is why I am trying to get it back up, I am just making some spelling checks on it first. Here is the update for you.

Heru1313: Here is the update, glad ya think it's interesting! As you can see, they are paired up lol and yeah I got what you were trying to say so thankies!


	8. The Real Rehearsal

**The Two Bands Tour**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any songs mentioned but I do own my OC's. Last chapter I forgot to say I also do not own the brand of shoes like Vans and Chucks and I also do not own Mudvane. If you want to knowthe name of thesongs are and who sings them then review and let me know, or IM me at one of my things, email is fine as well but in the subject let me know what it is for or I might delete it.**

**Inuyuyu: ok I am back with another chapter, its probably only gonna be long because of the lyrics for songs. Hope you enjoy. On to the chapter.**

**Chapter 8: The Real Rehearsal**

**Ray strummed on her guitar twice before staring to sing**

"_It's just one of those days  
When you don't wanna wake up  
Everything is fucked  
Everybody sucks  
You don't really know why  
But you wanna justify  
Rippin someones head off  
No human contact  
And if you interact  
Your life is on contract  
Your best bet is to just stay away motherfucker  
Its just one of those days" _

**The guys raised an eyebrow while they listened, this wasn't the kind of song they were expecting from these girls. Rin was smiling as she listened, her girls loved singing this song, especially Ray. Ray was the one who wrote it anyways.**

"Its all about the he says she says bullshit  
I think you better quit  
Lettin shit slip  
Or you'll be leavin with a fat lip  
Its all about the he says she says bullshit  
I think you better quit  
Talking that shit

Its just one of those days  
Feelin like a freight train  
First one to complain  
Leaves with the blood stain  
Damn right I'm a maniac  
You better watch your back  
Cause I'm fuckin up your program  
And then your stuck up  
You just lucked up  
Next in line to get fucked up  
Your best bet is to just stay away mother fucker  
Its just one of those days"

**Miroku was tempted to laugh, he knew who wrote this just by listening to it. He shook his head and bobbed his head to the music.**

"Its all about the he says she says bullshit  
I think you better quit  
Letting shit slip  
Or you'll be leavin with a fat lip  
Its all about the he says she says bullshit  
I think you better quit  
Talking that shit punk  
So come and get it"

**Ray strummed on her guitar as she did an almost whispery tired voice**

"I feel like shit  
My suggestion  
Is to keep your distance  
Cause right now I'm dangerous  
We've all felt like shit  
And been treated like shit  
All those motherfuckers  
That wanna step up  
You know I pack a chainsaw  
I'll skin your ass raw  
And if my day keeps going this way  
I just might break something tonight  
I Pack a chainsaw  
I'll skin your ass raw  
And if my day keeps going this way  
I just might break something tonight  
I Pack a chainsaw  
I'll skin your ass raw  
And if my day keeps going this way  
I just might break you fuckin face tonight"

**The girls did a jump in the air, landing as Ayame hit the drums and Ray and Sango slammed down on their guitars**

"Gimme something to break  
Gimme something to break  
Gimme something to break  
How bout your fucking face  
I hope you know I pack a chainsaw (what!)  
A chainsaw (what!)  
A motherfuckin chainsaw (what!)  
So come and get it  
Its all about the he says she says bullshit  
I think you better quit  
Lettin shit slip  
Or you'll be leavin with a fat lip  
Its all about the he says she says bullshit  
I think you better quit  
Talking that shit  
Punk  
So come and get it"

**The guys shook their heads as they looked at the girls who were about to do another song. If that was their first song, they could only imagine what the next song was gonna be. The song was good as it was, so they were just wondering what the next song would be.**

**Ayame started on the drums as Ray started on her guitar as well.**

"**_Can you feel that" _**

Ray and Sango did their things with their guitars.  
_  
"Oh shit" _

Again Ray and Sango strummed their guitars ,but this time a little faster.

"Ooo-Ahahah, Ooo-ahahahah

Drowning deep in my see of loathing  
Broken your servant I kneel  
Will you give it to me_  
**It seems what's left of my human side is slowly changing in me  
Will you give it to me" **_

**Rin was lip singing the words as she jammed out to the song. Shippo was looking at his fiancé like she had gone insane, but then scratched the thought and started jamming out with her.**

Ray and Sango did their things with their guitars.Again Ray and Sango strummed their guitars ,but this time a little faster.

"**_Looking at my own reflection  
When suddenly it changes  
Violently it changes  
I know, there is no turning back now  
You've woken up the demon in me " _**

All the guys of Youkai, minus Miroku, who was also jamming out, rose an eyebrow at this. Sess then smirked as he thought different thoughts about it that turned into how he would love to wake up the demon in Ray.

**_  
"Get up, come on, get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on, get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate and let it flow into me  
Get up come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift that has been given to me _**

**_I can see inside you the sickness is rising  
Don't try to deny what you feel  
Will you give it me  
It seems that all that was good has died  
And is decaying in me  
Will you give it to me" _**

Again Miroku figured Ray wrote this song as well, and he was right, she did. Yes, Sango would help Ray with some of them but then there were songs that Ray wrote at times when she was mad, alone, sad or anything like that. Of course the other girls wrote songs as well, they just weren't singing them right now.

"**_It seems you're having some trouble  
In dealing with these changes  
Living with these changes  
The world is a scary place  
Now that you've woken up the demon in me_**

**_Get up, come on, get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on, get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate and let it flow into me  
Get up come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift that has been given to me _**

And when I dream  
And when I dream

No mommy don't do it again  
Don't do it again  
I'll be a good girl (AN: I changed this to go with them, it's actually supposed to be boy)  
I'll be a good girl, I promise

_**No mommy don't hit me  
Why did you have to hit me like that  
Don't do it you're hurting me  
Why did you have to be such a bitch**_

_**Why don't you  
Why don't you fuck off and die  
Why can't you just fuck off and die  
Why can't you just leave here and die**_

**_Never stick your hand in my face again bitch  
Fuck you  
I don't need this shit  
You stupid, sadistic, abusive fucking whore  
How would you like to see how it feels mommy  
Here it comes, get ready to die"_**

**Every single member of Youkai's eyes widen at this, including Miroku who then shook his head, he figured out exactly when Ray had written this song. **

"**_Ooo-ahahahah _**

Get up, come on, get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on, get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate and let it flow into me  
Get up come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift that has been given to me"

**The girls stopped and sat their instruments down, it was time for a break even though they had only rehearsed two songs. It was the guy's turn anyways, that is what they had agreed on after all. Shippo and Rin agreed they could all have a 5 minute break so they could set up the guy's instruments as well.**

**Sango and Miroku went over to set up his guitar and talk at the same time while Inuyasha and Kagome did the same. Sesshomaru had set his up already so he grabbed Ray and pulled her over to him.**

**"Hmm what is it?" Ray asked as she looked up at Sess.  
"Did you write those songs?" he asked curiously.  
Ray nodded her answer and he said, "I see, well then they are very awesome songs. I was just wondering who wrote them is all."  
Ray smirked slightly and shook her head. "I see" she said.  
Sess nodded then leaned down and gave her passionate kiss, before letting her go.  
Ray smiled a little before giving him a quick kiss then walking away to watch the guys do their rehearsal.**

**Sess shook his head then headed up to the stage with the rest of the guys, each of them going to their respectable places. Inuyasha started the song off of course.**

**_Inuyasha: "I am watching the rise and fall of my salvation.  
There's so much shit around me.  
Such a lack of compassion.  
I thought it would be fun and games (would be  
fun and games).  
Instead it's all the same (it's all the same).  
I want something to do.  
Need to feel the sickness in you." _**

Kagome, Sango and Ray were having fun as they each jammed out to the song together, Kagome cheering for Inuyasha like a crazy fan girl would do. They had decided they wanted to play around and act all weird which is why she was acting that way.

_Miroku: "I feel the reason as it's leaving me, no, not  
again.  
Its quite decieving as I'm feeling the flesh made  
me bad."_

Sango screamed Miroku's name then started laughing as he shook his head. Ray and Kagome were cracking up but they kept on jamming.

_Inuyasha: "All I wanna do it look for you.  
And when I fix, you needed to.  
Just to get some sort of attention, attention."_

_Sesshomaru: "What does it mean to you?  
For me its something I just do.  
I want something.  
I need to feel the sickness in you." _

Ray yelled Sesshomaru's name while doing the bull horns sign with her fingers, and jumping up on Sango's back as she laughed.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru: "I feel the reason as it's leaving me, no, not  
again.  
Its quite decieving as I'm feeling the flesh made  
me bad.

I feel the reason as it's leaving me, no, not  
again.  
Its quite decieving as I'm feeling the flesh made  
me bad.

Just made me bad."

**All three girls cheered as the guys just shook their heads. Kikyo, Ayame and Rin were laughing as Shippo sweatdropped._  
_**

**The guys started on their next song, Sesshomaru starting it off this time.  
**  
_**Sesshomaru: "Crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real"** _

**there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
consuming/confusing  
this lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
controlling/I can't seem**

**to find myself again  
my walls are closing in"**

**Ray smirked and listened to Sesshomaru sing, it seemed this was a song he was going to be singing the most of, which was fine with her, she loved his voice. Kagome did a happy dance when Inuyasha sang the next part before jamming out with Kikyo, Ayame and Rin. Shippo just shook his head and jammed out with them. Sango and Ray stoodthere and continued to listen**

**Inuyasha:(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take) "**

**Sesshomaru: "I've felt this way before  
so insecure**

**Crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real**

**discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
distracting/reacting  
against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
it's haunting how I can't seem...**

**to find myself again  
my walls are closing in"**

**Inuyasha: "(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take) "**

**Sesshomaru: "I've felt this way before  
so insecure**

**crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real**

**crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing confusing what is real"**

**Miroku: "there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface**

**Sesshomaru: "consuming/confusing what is real"**

**Miroku: "this lack of self-control I fear is never ending"**

**Sesshomaru: "controlling/confusing what is real"**

**The guys finished their song. Sango and Ray cheered while jumping up and down. The other girls had finally calmed down and took a seat while sipping their water. Rin and Shippo clapped before looking through the tour schedules. The guys set their instruments down, Sesshomaru and Miroku sitting on the stage, Inuyasha walking over to Kagome, Naraku and Kouga heading over to Kikyo and Ayame so they could go get something to eat with them. Ray and Sango walked over to Sesshomaru and Miroku, plopping themselves down on the stage beside them.**

**"You guys were awesome." Sango said.**  
**"Why thank you Lady Sango. It is an honor that you would say something like that about this humble band." Miroku said being all dramatic.  
Sango sweatdropped and instead of her saying something, Ray did.  
"You're right. You should be honored you lowly servant you. Now bow before us!" Ray said.  
Miroku laughed then mock bowed. "Please forgive this lowly servant, m'lady." He said.  
Sesshomaru was watching all of this from where he sat, thoroughly amused.  
Ray put a finger to her chin. "Hmm……Nope, I don't think I could forgive you. Off with your head!" she said.  
Sango laughed then pretended to cry. "Oh, my dear sister, we cannot do this to him. He was only complementing us. Although he did not have permission to speak, don't you think beheading him would be a little over doing it?" she told Ray, still playing along.**  
**"No, no I do not think it is over-doing it. Take him to the dungeons, his beheading will be at noon!" Ray said.  
"Oh sister, please don't do this! Perhaps he could make up for his unhonarable mistake of speaking without permission by, maybe buying us lunch?" Sango said with a smirk.  
Ray smirked. "Just this once, my darling sister, shall I let what he has done slide. His punishment is to buy us lunch…..and maybe a new pair of Vans!" Ray yelled excitedly.  
"Yeah!" Sango yelled.  
Miroku sweatdropped some and looked at Sesshomaru. "You see what I had to put up with when I was younger?" he asked.  
Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes I do see, you poor man." He said.  
Ray and Sango, hearing this, smirked evilly. "Oh a poor man he may be, but he owes us each lunch and a pair of Vans. As for you, Sesshomaru, hey that rhymed! Erm anyways, You shall buy us dinner and a new skateboard each!" Ray said and Sango nodded in agreement.  
"Is this like a double date or something?" Miroku asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"You could say that." Sango said.  
"Then okay, we shall pay for our misdoings." Miroku stated as he stood up, pulling Sango up from where she sat.  
Sesshomaru got up as well and pulled Ray up after him. All four then walked off, waving to Rin and Shippo saying they were going out for lunch now.**

**Inuyuyu: Ok I am ending this here because it is long enough. I will start working on the next chapter very soon. I have some of it thought out but I am confusing myself as I try to think of what to do for my other fics as well.  
Bad New Girls will be back up, but me and the other author decided we should start all over on it since the story line was going off track. **

_**Review responses**_

**Fire-Princess11375- Yes I know the last one was strange, sorry about that. When I type it, it all makes sense to me, I like weird and stuff, so again sorry about that, Glad you thought it was good though. I can see that things you say are confusing and uncomprehendable (that's the correct spelling I think just so you know) but I am like that as well so it's no biggie. Have fun reading other fanfics and remember that it is okay to be confusing. Lolls yes it was long but so was my response back to it. ;)**_  
_


End file.
